Naruto: The RPG
by Twiners
Summary: Naruto dies at the hands of Sasuke and gets a game over.  Then he gets the chance to continue.  He ends up being able to respawn as different avatars.  I'll try to not get too attached to any one avatar.  Based of Chibi-Reaper's Naruto: the Video Game.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I never really thought I would write a story but here goes. I asked Chibi-Reaper to try my hand at his idea about Naruto dying and respawning in a video game. I plan on having him try out lots of different avatars so review and let me know which ones you'd like him to try out. I have no idea if I am a decent writer or not but constructive criticism is always welcome.

Naruto fell to the ground as a black chidori plunged through his chest screaming in agony. Sasuke didn't stop there carving him open with a kunai and pulling out his heart and replacing it with exploding tags. "I guess I'm a bastard after all," Sasuke yells as he runs for the Sound Village.

Suddenly Naruto feels a sucking sensation and he is rushed upward into the clouds. Naruto stares at the nothingness all around him and yells out "I thought I was dead!" Of course there is no answer. Suddenly scrolling white text begins to roll across the screen. **Game Over! You lose. Here is your score:**

**Lived for fourteen years**...140 points  
><strong>Learned Henge<strong> **technique**...10 points  
><strong>Improved Henge Variation<strong>...10 points

**Learned Kawarimi technique**...10 points**  
>Learned Kage Bunshin<strong>...10 points  
><strong>Learned Tree Walking<strong>...10 points  
><strong>Learned Water Walking<strong>...10 points  
><strong>Defeated Haku<strong>...50 points  
><strong>Defeated Kiba<strong>...10 points  
><strong>Learned Rasengan<strong>...100 points  
><strong>Learned Summoning<strong>... 100 points  
><strong>Defeated Neji<strong>...50 points  
><strong>Defeated Gaara<strong>...150 points  
><strong>Defeated Kabuto<strong>...100 points

**Got Tsunade to be Hokage**...100 points  
><strong>Evaded Akatsuki 1 time<strong>...10 points

**Subtotal: 870 points  
><strong>

**Used Kyuubi chakra 4 times**...-40 points**  
>Needlessly antagonized Konoha's citizens 205 times.<strong>..-205 points**  
>Failed to prevent Sasuke from getting cursed seal<strong>...-100 points**  
>Lost precious person: Sarutobi<strong>...-150 points  
><strong>Failed to bring back Sasuke<strong>...-100 points  
><strong>Killed by Sasuke<strong>...-100 points  
><strong>Ignored Hinata<strong>...-25 points  
><strong>Broke Nindo<strong>...-300 points 

**Subtotal: -1020 points**

**Final Score: -150 points. You suck at this game!  
>Rating: Dobe<br>Karma: Positive**

**You have new unlocks!  
>Negative score unlocked Worthless Naruto.<br>Sexy Jutsu invented and Tsunade returned unlocked Medic Naruko**

****"What...the...fuck?" It's safe to say Naruto had never been more confused in his life. Then he remembered his negative score. "This is bull. I put up with all that village's shit and I get a negative score. This isn't going to fly" he screamed to the nothingness. Then he sees two blocks with **YES **and **NO** written on them and looks up.

**Would you like to continue?**

**"**Well of course I do now that I know what's going to happen I could definitely do a better job" he says and he hits the yes button. "This is a little strange but I've played video games before so we'll figure this out as we go." Four options are floating in the whiteness.

**New Game**

**Load Game**

**Extras**

**Options**

He hits the options button as he wonders what kinds of options there could be for his life. There are several greyed out options and only two selectable ones. He hits the Autosave button and sets it to once every year. And he sets his Start Time to Fourth Birthday. "No way am I living back through diapers and bottles." As he hits the back button to return to the previous menu he decides to start his new game and see what will happen. Naruto hits the **New Game** button and a chime rings.

Naruto found himself in a hall full of statues and **Choose Your Character** was engraved on the wall.

As Naruto looked around he saw 30 different statues in a circle around him. Most of them were greyed out and lifeless however 3 of the statues were in color and looked more alive. He decided to take a closer look at these first.

**Standard Naruto  
><strong>Strength: Medium  
>Intelligence: Low<br>Chakra Control: Very Low  
>Chakra Capacity: Very High<br>Description: As the only son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato he was born on the day of the Kyuubi attack and was used as the vessel for the Kyubbi's sealing.

**Worthless Naruto**  
>Strength: Low<br>Intelligence: None  
>Chakra Control: Abysmal<br>Chakra Capacity: Normal  
>Description: This is probably the least suited human being to be a ninja that EVER lived. He manages to injure himself while walking down the street. Only recommended for expert players.<p>

**Medic Naruko**  
>Strength: Low<br>Intelligence: High  
>Chakra Control: Perfect<br>Chakra Capacity: High  
>Description: The result of a drunken night of fun between Senju Tsunade and Namikaze Minato. Naruko is the perfect medic ninja. Her high intelligence and perfect chakra control give her the ability to excel in the medical field. Naruko becomes the vessel for the Kyuubi and is raised in Konoha by Tsunade.<p>

"It figures that the only character I have with good stats would be a chick. This is gonna suck. Lemme look around and see what other things I can unlock later." Naruto walks around the hall looking at all the different characters. Uchiha Naruto, Hyugga Naruto (deflowering Hinata is the unlock requirement), Rinnegan Naruto, Puppet Master Naruto, the list goes on and on. Finally the last statue draws him in. It is a super buff Naruto with a white trench coat with flames that looks exactly like the Fourth Hokage.

**Perfect Naruto  
><strong>Strength: Very High  
>Intelligence: Very High<br>Chakra Control: Perfect  
>Chakra Capacity: Astronomical<br>Description: Perfect Naruto is the perfect ninja. He excels at every aspect of being a ninja and is a once in a lifetime prodigy. He effortlessly learns jutsu that take other ninja years.  
>Unlock Condition: Become Hokage with worthless Naruto<p>

"Man I have to have this. I will come back once I understand what's going on and do this. Believe it!"

Naruto spends some time thinking about whether it is worth it to be a girl to have kick ass chakra control and decides in the end that with all his Sexy Jutsu experience it is totally worth it. He walks over to the Statue of Medic Naruko and touches it. A sudden suction pulls him into the statue and a bright white light flashes.

Author's Note: Well there it is Naruto decided to be a girl. Let me know what you thought and don't forget to send me suggestions for the next avatar he decides to use.

****


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here we go chapter 2 of Naruto: The RPG. Naruto wakes up as Naruko and the story begins. Wasn't 100% on timeline for Hinata's kidnapping and Uchiha massacre so I took some guesses and put the massacre in at 8 years old.

Chapter 2

"Naruko, Naruko, wake up it's your birthday. We have to get you ready for your birthday party later" Tsunade calls from the kitchen. Naruto starts to wake up realizing that he is suddenly a four year old girl. _What the hell is going on...oh yeah I remember everything now. The character selection screen and the flash of light. But where am I? __That was definitely Granny Tsunade's voice._ Suddenly the last three years of Naruko's life hit him at once. _"_Coming mother" Naruko calls out as she starts to get out of bed.

_Man this is weird_ Naruko thinks to herself as she walks to the kitchen of the Senju clan compound. Tsunade calls out to her "all your little friends will be coming over today and we have your favorite chocolate cake too."

Naruko goes to the fridge and gets a glass of milk while she sorts through her last few years of "memories." Growing up with Tsunade as a mother hasn't been easy. As the only heir of the Senju clan everyone tries to spoil her and Tsunade has to work her extra hard to keep her humble.

"Remember to be extra polite when people give you gifts even if it's something you don't really want" Tsunade says to her while putting in her signature pigtails.

Later that day...

Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, and Shino all sing happy birthday to Naruko and then they eat. After that it's time to open presents. Hinata gives her a dress and Ino gives her a hair ribbon. All the boys give her ninja gear with one notable exception. Sasuke personally hands her a book about Uchiha notes on medical techniques and blushes. Ino immediately picks up on this and starts to fume however Naruko remains as oblivious to this as he ever did of Hinata and thanks him politely.

One year later...

Her training under Tsunade has begun to advance to the point where she can name all organs, bones, muscles, tendons, and ligaments in the entire body and hit pressure points. This time she thinks she will definitely be ready for whatever obstacles come her way when she gets older. As her birthday comes around again she has another party but this time Ino brings a new friend with her Sakura. Naruko has to ask if her hair was dyed that way because she had never seen anyone with hair that color before.

After the cake it's once again time for birthday presents. All the girls once again give her girly gifts while the boys give her normal ninja gear, except Sasuke. Once he again he heavily blushes as he gives her a special set of senbon that can conduct chakra and says to her "my brother Itachi helped me pick them out because I know you want to be the world's best medic nin."

Suddenly it hits Naruko. _I had forgotten all about the Uchiha massacre but I was 8 then so it's coming up and I have no idea what to do._ She's so caught up in her thoughts that she doesn't even see Ino and Sakura get in a fistfight over their precious Sasuke-kun.

About two years later...

Tsunade has taught Naruko lots about being a medic nin but nothing that's combat useful yet but she knows she's running out of time. Naruko has also been continued to be gently harassed by Sasuke. Kiba ended up with several busted lips for calling Naruko his "girlfriend."

Naruko is out shopping with Tsunade when they run across Kabuto. He comes up to Tsunade and tells her that she is his idol and aspires to be a medic nin as good as her one day. Tsunade thanks him and they walk away but the meeting leaves Naruko with an idea.

"Mom will you teach me how to make chakra scalpels. Hinata was telling me about how she was kidnapped and I wanna be able to defend myself if that happens to me" Naruko said. Tsunade seemed reluctant to put such a dangerous technique in the hands of a child however her maternal instincts won out in the end and she agreed to teach her as long as she never used them outside of a life or death situation.

Later that week...

"Try to focus more on making it sharp and narrow, it's too wide" Tsunade called out and she sat in the shade watching help child practice cutting limbs off trees.

"Mom I know that I'm doing the best I can. Save me the..." Naruko's voice trailed off as the world freezes **Game Saved** appears in midair. Buttons that say **Continue **and **Load**__appear. Naruko chooses the continue option and time resumes. _Man that is really cool I can save whenever I want._

_This is no good I've only got a few months left and this isn't going so well if only I had something that required a little less precise control_. Naruko decides to try something a little different and form her chakra into a large wedge and swing it at the tree. Unexpectedly the whole tree falls down as Tsunade jumps up in shock. "Naruko, what the hell was that?"

Naruko doesn't answer she's too busy celebrating and trying to think of a name for her new technique. Finally, she decides to call it the chakra axe because she used it to chop down a tree the first time. "Woohoo! I invented my own technique mom. I'm the greatest ninja that ever lived. Can we go out for ramen to celebrate?"

"That's not going to help you in surgery now quit goofing off and get back to work. If you can show me some improvement on your chakra scalpel by dinnertime we can go out for ramen" Tsunade yells while asking God what she did to deserve such a troublesome child.

The day quickly passes and having judged Naruko as making sufficient progress on her chakra scalpel Tsunade gives in to her demand for ramen.

Day of the Uchiha Massacre...

Thirty minutes after Naruko pretended to go to bed she had all her equipment together and was ready to sneak out of the house. Still not having a concrete plan of action she decided to wing it and if things go completely wrong she knows she can always reset and try later.

"Save game" Naruko calls out. Once again time freezes and she is able to save and prepare to face Itachi and stop the massacre for good.

As she nears the Uchiha compound the reality of what she has to do finally hits her._ I've never killed anyone before but I have to he tried to kidnap me the first time around and he will kill tons of Uchiha tonight. This is for the best._

No matter how much she tries to prepare herself her blood runs cold when she sees Itachi headed towards the compound.

She calls out to him "Itachi. Can you help me? I was looking for Sasuke after I finished training. Can you help me find him?"

Itachi stops walking and tries to shoo her. "Now really isn't a good time to come over the clan has something very important to do tonight. Could you talk to him..." He never gets to finish his sentence as the chakra axe swings up and decapates him. ****

**Boss Defeated! Itachi** flashes onscreen and quick disappears.

Naruko immediately become ill and starts throwing up from the arterial spray of blood. Before she can run away the last thing she ever sees is an orange mask.

**Game Over! You lose!**

Back in the void as a teenage male again Naruto curses. _Who was that guy anyway? I didn't even make it as far as I did last time.  
><em>

**Here is your score:**

**Lived 8 years**...80 points  
><strong>Learned Henge<strong>...10 points  
><strong>Learned Kawarimi<strong>...10 points  
><strong>Learned Bunshin<strong>...10 points  
><strong>Learned Chakra Scalpel<strong>...50 points

**Invented Chakra Axe**...50 points  
><strong>Defeated Itachi<strong>...200 points

**Subtotal: 410 points**

**Needlessly antagonized Konoha's citizens 5 times**...-5 points  
><strong>Died before age 10<strong>...-300 points  
><strong>Killed by Madara Uchiha<strong>...-100 points

**Subtotal: -405 points**

**Total: 5 points. Congratulations you scored better than nothing...barely.  
>Rating: Weakling<br>Karma: Neutral  
><strong>**  
>You have new unlocks!<br>Itachi killed unlocked Sharingan Naruto  
>Positive score unlocked Improved Naruto<br>Score between -10 and 10 unlocked Nara Naruto. Congratulations you couldn't be bothered to do too well or poorly because it was too troublesome.**

_Sweet I should hit the character select screen and see what these new ones are. I can't wait to have a Sharingan. If I can unlock mine before Sasuke he will be so jealous._

**Would you like to continue?**

Naruto sighs as he heads towards the yes block. "I guess this is better than being stuck in hell."

Author's note: I did what I could I guess. Naruto as a chick was so weird so I rushed it and gave some options for the next playthrough. Leave me a note and let me know what you think some good ones would be for future unlocks (don't forget to write me some unlock conditions). Tune in next time on Naruto: The RPG  
><strong><br>**_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: It all makes sense now. Writing is fun because of reviews. They really are like crack. I love reading your suggestions and for all the people who want a Naruto swordsman I'm totally going to make that happen because it sounds bad ass. Last time Madara owned Naruko in the aftermath of his/her first kill and he's back in the loading screen. Here is another question to answer for you all. I'd like to incorporate more video game elements into my story. Pausing, leveling up, item gain that can be carried through different playthroughs (such as a legendary sword, Gai spandex, etc.) so feel free to offer suggestions on that as well. Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 3 

Once more Naruto returns to the Character Selection room. More statues are colored in now so Naruto quickly goes to check them out. He begins to walk clockwise around the circular room until he gets to the first newly colored statue, Sharingan Naruto. It's Naruto with 3-tomoe Sharingan eyes longer spikier hair and a condescending smirk on his face. He's wearing a blue shirt with Uchiha fan on the back. Naruto's first thought is that he looks like a douche. His second thought is that it would be awesome to be able to do the Chidori.

**Sharingan Naruto  
><strong>Strength: Medium

Intelligence: High  
>Chakra Control: Medium<br>Chakra Capacity: Very High  
>Description: Born to parents Namikaze Minato and Mei Uchiha this character is has the potential to unlock the Sharingan as well as a high chakra capacity due to being the host of the Kyuubi. The Sharingan will unlock when put in a life threatening or extremely stressful situation.<p>

"Well that seems pretty cool and the Sharingan eye is pretty awesome even if everyone who has one is a bastard. Let's see what else I have a choice of for my next go around."

As he continues to walk clockwise around the room the next statue he comes to is Improved Naruto. It looks like Naruto but with a more confident look. Instead of a bright orange jumpsuit he wears a forest green outfit that looks significantly more stealthy. He exudes a sense of increased competence.

"Man I look pretty awesome here. I might have to check this one out next." 

**Improved Naruto**

Strength: Medium

Intelligence: Medium  
>Chakra Control: Medium<br>Chakra Capacity: Ultra High  
>Description: This version of Naruto differs from the original in only two ways. Slightly increased intelligence as well as moderately increased chakra control. Bunshin technique is finally within your grasp use it wisely. A focus on even greater chakra control will serve you well in the long run.<p>

Continuing his clockwise march around the circle he comes to his last new unlock. Nara Naruto. Here Naruto looks to be half asleep and burdened by the tremendous effort of everyday life. Everything about his posture seems to suggest that this is the most troublesome thing he has ever had to do. 

**Nara Naruto**

Strength: Low

Intelligence: Ultra High  
>Chakra Control: Medium<br>Chakra Capacity: Medium  
>Description: You find everyday activities too troublesome so you prefer to cloud watch and play shogi. Due to your clan heritage you will be able to learn shadow manipulation jutsu.<p>

"I think I will pass on that one thanks. Living through life as a Shikamaru wannabe would kill me" Naruto says to no one in particular. 

_Sharingan or me but better. Man that's a tough decision. I would love to put a chidori through Sasuke to show that bastard how it feels but would I be any better than him? Who cares it's time for him to die._

Naruto quickly goes to the options and changes his settings to start on the first day of the academy and places his hands on the statue of Sharingan Naruto. A familiar sucking sensation pulls at him and he is back in his old apartment ready to start his new life.

The first step in Naruto's plan to Sharingan domination was to build up unbeatable speed. He checks his wallet and finds that he has 6500 ryo. He hurries to the shinobi outfitters to get a set of training weights.

When he gets there he sees the perfect pair adjustable from 5 pounds all the way up to 100. They are marked at 4000 ryo so he takes them up to the counter. Obviously he spent to long as Naruko that he forgot what a day in the life of Naruto feels like.

"Sorry kid those are mislabeled they're actually 20000 ryo but I'll sell them to you for 10000 just this once" the shopkeeper says. Naruto however not to be stopped by the villager's attempt to screw him comes up with a plan.

He walks outside and does a henge to look like a random brunette boy and walks back in. He says "hey weights. I need a set of those."

"Well since this is our last set of weights that gives me an idea. Here kid I'll sell you these weights for 1000 ryo if you buy them right now before that demon gets back with more money" the shopkeeper calls to him.

_Sucker._ Naruto gives her 1000 ryo and thanks her and leaves with his weights to set them up before classes start. _Man that worked out pretty well. The villagers are pretty dumb._

**You Got [Training Weights]! Congratulations! These will give a significant boost to any strength training you do. And will scale to your strength as you get stronger. Equip now?**

_Weird. I guess I got my first item. _"Yes I would like to equip now" Naruto says. Suddenly the weights appear on his wrists and ankles set to 5 pounds.

Naruto is visibly weighed down as he walks towards Ichiraku to blow some of his savings from the weights before his first day of classes.

"Man I sure hope I start to get used to these quickly. I didn't know a few pounds could make me feel so weak" Naruto mutters as he trudges through town.

As fate would have it one Maito Gai happens to be youthfully running through town when he sees young Naruto shambling along.

"YOSH! I see you are most youthfully trying to increase your strength young man. I remember doing so as well when I was in the springtime of my youth" Gai yells out to him. 

As Gai continues to rant about youth Naruto's eyes begin to glaze over. _Youth, youth, spring, youth, youth...traning...wait what now? _While he zoned out he failed to notice that Gai had stopped talking and seemed to be waiting for some sort of answer.

"Yes to training. Definitely. I love training. When can I start?" Naruto jumps up and down excitedly.

Gai whips out a jumpsuit from thin air. "YOSH! It will be most youthful. Meet me tomorrow at 3PM at training ground 12 and wear this it is vital to proper youthfulness."

**You got [Gai's Secret Training Jumpsuit]. Will increase the rate of Taijutsu Mastery by 5%. Also enemies have a 25% chance to stagger upon first contact with you allowing for an attack of opportunity.**

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing that thing" Naruto says as he sweatdrops.

Gai however is very insistent. "This is my secret weapon. It will let you do extreme taijutsu without ripping your pants as well as breathes comfortably in a most youthful area."

Naruto seems torn between looking foolish and being a better ninja. Finally after a moment of deliberation he gives in with a sigh.

"Can I at least dye this monstrosity orange?" Naruto asks as he puts it away.

Gai turns to him with a big white smile and a nice guy thumbs up and says "Orange is a most youthful color you will be the envy of your friends."

_Right..._ "Anyway I've got to get to class but tomorrow 3PM Training Ground 12. Got it! Thanks Gai-sensei."

Naruto laughs to himself about becoming an orange Gai-clone as he walks to class.

Author's Note: Well that's about it for today. Super Taijutsu Sharingan Ninja? Definitely. Why not? I had a lot of fun writing Gai. Definitely Gai/Lee are best characters ever. Hope you enjoyed it and remember to send me suggestions about video game mechanics and Naruto avatars that you'd like me to try to work in. I love every review keep em' coming. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This story is starting to get more fun to write. Not really sure how far I want to take the sharingan concept before switching to something else. Don't wanna get caught up writing it and never change. So this time Naruto unlocks his Sharingan in a very unique way. Look forward to it. Also as always remember to review and send me more suggestions for video game mechanics to add to the story as well as avatars and items.

Chapter 4

Naruto stumbles into class for his first meeting with his future friends, and Sasuke. He knows them but they have no idea who he is so he decides to take care of that right away. He jumps up onto a desk and boldly declares "I'm Naruto and I'm the future Hokage. Believe it!"

Unfortunately he decides to do this on the desk right behind Sakura and Ino and in front of Sasuke. The girls scream in unison to shut up and Sasuke kick him in this shin. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but his newly acquired weights have him off balance. He starts waving his arms in circles but everyone can tell he's going down.

Instead of the concussion he feared upon landing. He finds his head somewhere small, soft, and squishy. "Hey this doesn't feel too bad...I wonder what I landed on." He gives the surface and investigative squeeze and before he can do anything else Ino and Sakura are red faced with fury. They scream "PERVERT!" Then quickly they set about eliminating the perverted breast grabbing threat from existence.

Naruto is quickly beaten to within an inch of his life when he rolls over and sees two simultaneous fists of death coming towards his face. Suddenly the punches seems to slow down mid punch and he has time to move his head out of the way. Naruto rolls to the side and continues dodging their now sluggish seeming attacks.

"Whoa bitches! Hold on there. This is all Sasuke's fault" Naruto yells as he continues to dodge their attacks. Finally they tire themselves out from the exertion of missing with their punches and Naruto takes this chance to escape to the boys bathroom.

When he sees the two tomoe in each of his eyes in the mirror he quickly turns them off and skips class to go to find the Hokage.

Later that day...

"Gramps check it out" Naruto yells as he bursts through the door of the Hokage's office.

Sarutobi quickly puts away his little orange book and looks down at the child before him. Naruto is one of his greatest regrets in life. He wishes that he could have done more for him but being the Hokage is a more than full time job.

"Gramps you have to see this. I have an awesome super bad ass bloodline. But if you want me to show you you have to give me a drum roll" Naruto tells him.

Sarutobi sighs and decides it's probably quicker to just give him a drum roll and see what Naruto does than try to fight it. He bangs his hands on his desk in a exaggerated way expecting some sort of stupid prank but doesn't expect Naruto to whip out a Sharingan. This might be just the thing he needs to get the council off his back and make Naruto's life a little bit better. This calls for an emergency council meeting.

"Naruto, this is great. And I see you have two tomoe in each of your eyes. We will have to arrange for some special training for you so you can learn to take full advantage of your new power" the Hokage says to him.

"No need for that old man. I already found myself a jonin who is gonna help me becomes the worlds most bad ass taijutsu ninja. I'm meeting him tomorrow." Naruto yells.

"Watch your language. And who exactly is this mystery jonin?" Sarutobi asks.

Naruto says to the Hokage "Gai-sensi is going to help me. He gave me this jumpsuit, it'll look better once I dye it orange, and told me that I have some sort of special power that's related to youth that he will help bring out...whatever that means. I'm gonna be the most powerful ninja ever. Believe it!"

The Hokage can't help but shudder when he thinks about an orange jumpsuit clad Naruto running around the village shouting about the power of youth. However developing unbeatable speed would counteract the one major flaw in the Sharingan so the two would complement each other. After weighing the benefits against the potential horror he decides to allow this training to go forward.

Future historians will look back on this day as the start of the fifth great shinobi war. Where Konoha, renamed Youth Village, are attacked by an alliance formed of the rest of the shinobi villages for attempting to "spread the teaching of youth" to the rest of the world. Every year more shinobi would go missing nin to join Konoha in a "quest for eternal youth." (Just Kidding)

"Ok Naruto I guess Maito Gai would be a good person to train you. I will personally call him in and brief him on your bloodline and outline a training schedule. Go back to class and meet Gai at when you are supposed to. Oh Naruto" the Hokage calls out as Naruto walks towards the door "don't tell anyone about your Sharingan yet until I have a chance to tell the council. Let's just keep this between us for now."

One hour later...Council Chamber... 

Inside the council chamber the members of the shinobi and civilian councils file in and begin to seat themselves.

"Why have you called us here today, Sarutobi. Especially on such short notice. This had better be some important" Inuzuka Tsume calls out as she takes her seat. The rest of the council nervously sits in silence as they can tell the Hokage has important news.

"I have called the council here to today to tell you that a second Sharingan user has been found and..." the rest of his statement was lost as the council erupts. It takes several minutes for the ensuing chaos to quiet down and Sarutobi gets a chance to continue his sentence. "The user is none other than our young jinchuriki Naruto. He has managed to arrange to be personally tutored by Maito Gai and I have approved this action." Instead of noise this time there is palpable silence in the council chamber.

"But..who were his parents" a member of the civilian council finally asked. Sarutobi responds by saying "we have no idea because all the birth records from the previous month were lost in the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack."

Sarutobi spent the rest of the afternoon fending off adoption and marriage requests from the major, and minor, clans of Konoha. _Minato_ he thought to himself _I can't believe you bagged yourself an Uchiha. Then you had to go and leave this mess for me to clean up. I can't allow any of them to adopt him because it would be seen as political maneuvering. This really is a tricky situation._

"I think I've given you all something to think about. We will reconvene tomorrow to discuss the best course of action for the village once you've had some time to think about how this could affect us all."

With that he dismissed the village council and walks back to his office to use his crystal ball to peek in on the hot springs, Jiraya didn't invent perversion after all he had to get it from somewhere. As he walks he can't help but wonder what the future has in store for young Naruto.

Author's Note: I think that's about enough for today. I really wanted to get some more Gai in at the end of this chapter but I have to leave it for later. I think I see something hilarious in the near future of this story when Sasuke demands that Naruto has to do something ridiculous because he's his clan head now. Does that mean that Sasuke could put a seal on his head? We'll have to see. As always let me know what you think. Future Naruto avatars that I am DEFINITELY putting in are Swordsman Naruto (I'm thinking that own any legendary blade would be a good requirement, Raijin no Ken, Kusanagi, one of the seven swords of the mist, you get the picture as well as a Sarutobi Naruto where he lets loose his inner monkey sage. Thanks everyone for taking the time to read this and don't forget to let me know what video game mechanics you think would work well for the story. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Been a few days but I'm back. Last time we left Naruto with a Sharingan and a meeting to get to with Gai. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story I love you all. I'm super excited to get back to work on it and want to finish up the Sharingan concept and move on to something way cooler. Keep the ideas coming in for avatars and video game mechanics as well. Good work guys.

Chapter 5

Naruto jumps up and down excitedly as he approaches Training Ground 12 about 15 minutes before the time for his meetup with Gai-sensei. It is a heavily wooded area but there are several clearing with erect wooden poles covered in rope. Gai is currently kicking one while youthfully shouting "4942, 4943, 4944...etc" as he goes. Naruto watches him in awe as he finishes at 5000 kicks.

_Man this life is going to rock so friggin hard. I get to learn some super bad ass taijutsu and use the Sharingan to whoop some ninjutsu ass. I will be the best taijutsu ninja in the village. Believe it! _ Naruto thinks to himself as he takes off the trench coat he bought to hide his (newly dyed) electric orange jumpsuit.

"YOSH! You look most youthful today young Naruto. Are you prepared to begin your taijutsu training?" Gai asks and Naruto nods his head. "There are three vital elements to mastering the art of hand to hand combat speed, flexibility, and strength. We will use a combination of stretching, running, weight training, and taijutsu forms to master these elements. Once you have mastered them all noone will be able to land a hit on you."

"Sweet! You are the best sensei EVER" Naruto yells and gives him a giant thumbs up.

"That is a good first attempt but you must shift your face towards the light for the proper tooth glint when doing the thumbs up...however that is a lesson on youthfulness for another day. Today we train taijutsu" Gai says.

"Your first assignment is to kick this stump five hundred times" Gai says while demonstrating the proper positioning. "After that switch legs and do it again."

One hour later Naruto, exhausted to the point of collapse, finally finishes his thousand kicks.

**Congratulations! You have finished the mission. You have received the reward +1 leg strength. Your kicks will now do slightly more damage. **The words break into glowing orbs and sink into Naruto. His legs seem slightly more muscular now.

"Woohoo! When I kick Sasuke's ass it'll hurt a little more. I win!" Naruto yells as he does a happy dance.

Gai-sensei laughs at his young students youthfully silly dance as he finishes his 3000th upside down pushup. He flips to his feet and says "Now it is time for us to go on a run. I think for the first day one lap around the village with be a good light job."

Naruto faceplants "Gai-sensei that has to be 10 miles!"

Gai just laughs and says "Yosh! Then we better get started" and takes off into the woods with Naruto following as well as he can.

One month later...

With the daily training Naruto can definitely see the results so far. He can do the splits and has turned his weights up to 20 pounds per arm and 30 pounds per leg. Now that he has the knowledge gained by going through the academy before as well as living for years under Tsunade and the support of the village as a Sharingan holder he is doing excellent in the academy. He has noticed that with his last two choices of avatar learning things comes much more naturally and that reading isn't a chore anymore. He and Sasuke are still battling it out for "Rookie of the Year" honors. Not that Naruto cares anything about that because ever Rookie of the Year he ever saw had a stick up his ass, mainly he just doesn't want Sasuke to have it so he can talk down to him.

Naruto's secret project has been trying to develop his elemental affinity after reading about it. He bought chakra sensing paper and discovered that his dual affinity is wind and fire.

_Man, this training is hard but if I can pull this off I will be able to make a super cool jutsu _Naruto thinks to himself as he tried to cut a leaf in one hand and burn a leaf in the other. _I can see it now. If I can get this down I will be able to chuck burning fiery wind blades at people._

Naruto his awakened from his day dream by Gai-sensei calling out to him from across the field to begin stretching in preperation for the day's workout. The stretching was painful at first but as Naruto continued to do them routinely they became his favorite part of the day amping him up as he focused on preparing the coming hellish workout.

Six hours, 3000 pushups, 5000 kicks, 5000 punches, and 25 miles later Naruto was definitely ready for some ramen.

Author's Note: I've never really seen someone write a story where Naruto worked hard and trained at using two elemental affinities at once and made a combination attack but I plan on having this be a multiple life thing since I imagine if it was easy everyone would do it but he will get there one day (aka I have a plan for that and I think it will be next life.) I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. The master plan is to have him be at Lee's level of speed/strength when he graduates. As always I love hearing what you think and still enjoy reading all your different avatar suggestions (like a klepto Naruto avatar named Grand Theft Naruto). I know this chapter was a bit on the short side but I wanted to get it out since I don't know when I'll have time to write again.

__


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry it's been a few days since I've had a chance to write. I've been super excited to see this fic move forward and see where things go. I've definitely decided on the basic course for Naruto's next life but still always looking for suggestions for the one after that. The hardest part sometimes is deciding where you want to go next and figuring out how to unlock what you want to be. That's why I put things I don't know if I'll ever use like Improved Naruto in. In case I get stumped I can throw in one shot lives to show him unlocking things. Anyway on with the show.

Chapter 6

Graduation Exam Day... 

The Graduation exam is broken up into four sections. The portions of the exam are given in this order. Written Exam, Ranged Weapons, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu. Absolute failure on any one section will mean disqualification and another year at the Academy. The other way to fail is to score less than 75% total with each section counting for 25%.

Naruto and Sasuke are roughly tied for the "honor" of Rookie of the Year but to Naruto this is one of the most important things he will ever do. There is no way he will let Sasuke beat him and condescend for the rest of his life. It all comes down to whoever preforms better on the test to see who becomes Rookie of the Year.

As expected of both of them they ace the written portion of the exam along with Shikamaru, who made sure to ace it to make up for his deficiencies in other areas like Taijutsu, and Sakura.

Going into the written portion of the exam Naruto has a trick he has been working on to get himself extra credit. He just has to make sure he goes after Sasuke so Sasuke can't do anything about it.

Iruka announces to the group of young ninja trainees "to as a ninja one of our most important tools are kunai and shuriken. Accurate throwing is one of the cornerstones of being a great ninja. Extra credit will be given if you can demonstrate proficiency in throwing non-traditional items."

The course is four training dummies with targets over the heart and head. They are set at varying distances between 25 and 50 feet.

Because they are going alphabetically when Naruto knows he's next he calls out to Iruka "I've gotta go to the bathroom if I have to poop I won't be able to throw right." Iruka sweat-drops at Naruto's loud proclamation but gives him permission to go.

He waits by the window for Sasuke to get his perfect score and makes a fake announcement to everyone "Man, I feel so much better now." For dramatic effect he waves a hand behind his butt.

Iruka informs him that it is time for him to throw and Naruto puts on a clinic. He has been practicing this in particular. He throws a shuriken and four kunai all at once and makes a box with of kunai with a shuriken in the middle. He does the same with with four shuriken and a kunai in the middle. Then he throws his remaining three of each into the head and heart of the other three dummies.

He isn't done however he then whips out 40 senbon throws them 8 at a time in a circle around each of the others. Then for his grand finale he whips out a special deck of playing cards and proceeds to flick 10 of the razor sharp edged playing cards into the closest targets in a smiley face pattern.

Naruto gives one of his trademark foxy smirks and turns around to see everyone, even Iruka, standing there gaping at him. In the course of five second he had just unleashed a torrent of death on these dummies.

Naruto, being Naruto, breaks the moment by yelling "Woo! I let loose some whoop ass on those dummies. Who's the best? I'm the best!" Everyone recovers from their shock as he cartwheels over to the dummies to get his equipment. "Iruka, how was that did I get that extra credit?" Naruto yells as he returns to the throwing area.

Iruka composes himself and says "I'm sorry Naruto the scoring only goes up to 100% on each section. You definitely earned your perfect score though. Where did you get those playing cards anyway? I would never expect to be killed by a deck of cards."

"My sensei Gai has a genin team now and Tenten's dad is a blacksmith he made them for me. They are actually made of aluminum. They're pretty cool, right" Naruto said.

Iruka just shook his head at the number one most surprising ninja and walked away.

The third section of the genin exam was the ninjutsu section. The test was to make a bunshin. To score 100% on it you had to make at least 3 normal bunshin.

Naruto waited his turn and calmly took his place in front of the instructors. When he was told that bunshin would be his ninjutsu exam he made 5 of them and they did a quick breakdance before dispersing themselves.

Iruka complemented him on how well he did and told him "keep up the good work Naruto." He then gave him a little pat on the head and sent him back to the rest of the class.

He grinned and walked out of the room knowing that there was no way he would lose at the taijutsu portion of the exam after 4 years of training with Gai-sensei.

Sasuke also made five bunshin and after being complemented on how well he did made a "Hn" noise and walked out of the room.

Naruto waits until everyone has finished their ninjutsu section of the exam and walks with them outside to the training ground of the academy. They move to a sparring circle painted in the grass that is 20 feet in diameter.

Mizuki, as the exam proctor for the final stage, explains the rules. "Your goal is to taijutsu spar with me for 3 minutes. If I land a killing blow on you the exam is over. You fail if you last less than 1 minute. If you land a killing blow on me or last the entire 3 minutes you will receive full credit."

Mizuki knows that Naruto is the one he wants to steal the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage's office but has no idea that Naruto already knows he is a traitor. Mizuki comes up with a plan to go all out on Naruto and hit him within a minute to fail him. Then he can tell him of a "secret" test to graduate. 

Sasuke and Naruto are the last ones to fight Mizuki. Sasuke goes first and it is obvious he will last all 3 minutes from the first few seconds of the fight. Mizuki is a chunin who's skills are rusty from years of teaching at the academy and it's obvious that even so he is holding back a great deal. The fight is mostly uneventful and Naruto takes these few minutes to remove the seals from his weights, which are now up to 80 pounds each for his arms and 100 pounds each for his legs, and formulate a battle plan.

When Sasuke is done Mizuki beckons Naruto out to the sparring circle and they begin the fight.

Mizuki begins with a shunshin behind Naruto but he is already in motion. Without his weights it seems like he vanished. Naruto knows he needs to disguise his taijutsu skill so he dodges any blows of Mizuki's that would have been fatal while letting through most of the ones that aren't. To Naruto it looks like Mizuki is moving in slow motion. It is a rough 3 minutes but Naruto survives it intact without letting everyone know his true skill.

Iruka sees that Mizuki had stepped up his skill level for the fight but without letting everyone else know about it couldn't do anything about it. "Well this is nearly unprecedented. Only once before in Konoha's history have two people tied for Rookie of the Year. Last time it was settled by a Taijutsu spar but I understand if you don't want to Naruto after taking such a beating" Iruka said.

_Man, this is perfect I'm gonna make sure Sasuke is never pretty again._ "No, it's ok Iruka I don't mind. I will be ok. If I can't beat some pretty boy in this condition I will climb the Hokage monument one handed and if I can't do that...whoops I got a little carried away there." Suddenly an image of Maito Gai appeared in Iruka's head and he knew Naruto would be just fine.

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the circle and Naruto began to stretch. Gai-sensei taught him the importance of always stretching before beating bastards to a pulp.

_He killed me and now he's going to pay_. Naruto and Sasuke drop into a ready stance and Iruka yells "FIGHT!"

Just like that it was over. Naruto moved so fast nobody even saw him move. He pulled out a kunai and swung it around to the circular butt end. He slammed it into Sasuke's nose so hard that it squashed all over his face. He then elbowed him in the jaw, breaking it in several places, and kicked him into a tree breaking all of his ribs.

"You might wanna get him a medic" Naruto said as he walked away from the circle. Everyone looked on in stunned silence as Naruto walked off into the sunset (of youth).

**Secret Unlocked! Black Market! New Quest. Visit Black Market. Check map for more details. Awarded for winning Rookie of the Year!**

_I have a map?_ _That's weird but ok I'm definitely gonna go check this out right away._

As he thought the word map a floating map appeared in the upper right hand corner of his vision. In this map of Konoha there is an exclamation point 2 blocks over from Ichiraku's._ That must be it. Let's go see what's for sale there._

As he entered the street the black market was on he sees a brick wall loudly crumble and reveal an alley that was never there before. The people walking down the street continue going about their business as if a magic wall didn't just all down to reveal an alley that wasn't there before.

_Ok this is a little weird but I guess I found my entrance to the Black Market._

Naruto walks down the alley and the first thing he notices is the absolute silence. The street is loud. There are market vendors hawking wares and people carrying on but one step into this alley and there is NO noise.

_I guess I should just go with it and see what this magical market has to offer_.

As he walks into the storefront at the end of the alley a voice greets him by name.

"Hey Naruto it took you a while to get here but welcome to the Black Market. My friends call me Sal. Come take a look around." Sal is a tall man in his 50s with grey hair and a scraggly grey beard. The one thing that stands out most about him is a long scar running from his jaw all the way across his mouth and through one eye. He's wearing a ragged looking eye patch and missing most of his teeth.

As Naruto looks around he sees all sorts of legendary items. Even the Hokage's hat is for sale here. There are even some things he is pretty sure never existed in here. Whatever an R2D2 is he's never seen anything that looks like it.

Quickly he busts out his Gama-chan wallet to see how much money he has. "Man I only have 11000 ryo. I can't even afford Asuma's stupid trench knives."

"It's ok kid" Sal says quickly "I'll be here no matter what life you're in and your money carries over too. If you can bring me Zabuza and Raiga's legendary Swords of the Mist I will make it worth your while too." 

**New Quest! Swords of the Mist! Collect the remaining two Legendary Swords of the Mist to receive a reward from Black Market.**

Naruto quickly agrees to take on this quest and makes his way out of the shop and back to the village to get some sleep. He knows he gets assigned a team tomorrow and hopefully will get a better jonin sensei than Kakashi.

Author's Note: It's still up in the air if I wanna bring in random things from other series via Black Market shop. Let me know what you guys think about that by the way. Dunno how I came up with the name Sal but we'll assume it's short for some sort of Japanese name with Sal in in it. As always let me know what game mechanics and avatars you'd like to see work their way into the story. I think Sharingan Naruto has about two chapters left in him. Also feel free to write in your reviews ways you'd like to see him die.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I'm glad to see so many people reading and reviewing my story. Thank you all and you are all awesome. I've been getting some criticism for a lighting fast pace in my story. Some of this is intentional because I want to put him in different characters. I really liked one reviewer's idea of a hub where Naruto could take missions as different avatars without having to die between each one. As soon as I think of a good way to implement it expect it. Possibly after this "life". So now Naruto has his first quest and he is out on the hunt for the swordsman's swords.

Chapter 7

Genin Team Assignment Day

Naruto walks into the classroom and takes a seat in the back. He decided to try out a new all black wardrobe (complete with black spandex, super flexible and prevents taijutsu pants ripping embarrassment, a knee length trenchcoat and hand wraps) that Gai-sensei assured him was "very hip and cool."

While he was bummed out that he wouldn't be able to be on a team with Gai he was assured that he would still make time for his number one pupil. Besides Naruto knew that having Kakashi as his sensei was practically guaranteed as well as Sasuke. The only question would be who the final person would be.

Naruto continued to ponder his final teammate when he heard his name called. As he quickly sat up his seat collapsed out from under him. _Man I have to stop wearing my training weights in these Academy desks._ Sakura called out to him "Naruto you baka you need to stop eating you break more desks than Chouji."

Chouji couldn't be bothered to stop munching on potato chips long enough to comment so he just glared at her. 

Iruka once again called the class to attention and said "Now that I have Naruto's attention we can continue. Today you will be assigned your Jounin senseis and placed into three man squads then venture out into the world. The world is a dangerous place so train hard. I am proud of all of you so do your best."

Naruto tuned out again until he heard Iruka call his name again "Naruto Sasuke and Hinata will form Team 7 under Jounin Hatake Kakashi." Upon hearing this Ino and Sakura both yelled out in unison "HINATA? Are you sure?"

Iruka nodded his head "Yes you two I'm pretty sure I know how to read. Moving along Team 8 will consist of Shino, Kiba, and Sakura under jounin Yuuhi Kurenai." Sakura passed out upon hearing this news having nightmares about dogs and bugs.

"Team 9 is still in service so Team 10 will be composed of Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji under Sarutobi Asuma. The rebirth of the legendary InoShikuCho team. Thank you all come back anytime you need to brush on the basics. Your senseis will be here to pick you up shortly." And with that Iruka waved goodbye to his students for the final time and walked out of the classroom.

Several hours later...

"Um..." Hinata started to tap her fingers together as she tried to form a sentence in the presence of Naruto, "how much...longer...doyouthinkwehavetowait?"

Naruto answered while unzipping his backpack and pulling out a string and a balloon filled with some sort of liquid "I think he should be here any minute now." Naruto hung the balloon from the ceiling and hung a pin so that it would pull up and pop when the door is opened.

Sasuke finally let his curiosity overcome his Uchiha stoicism and asked "what is in that balloon anyway?"

"That is a secret" Naruto answered while he continued setting up his trap.

_There finally done and not a moment too soon I hear someone coming up the steps right now._

Hatake Kakashi opened the door and upon hearing a loud pop kawarimi'ed with the first thing he saw which happened to be Uchiha Sasuke. _Not the outcome I was expecting but much much better._

Naruto, Kakashi, and even the normally reserved Hinata literally rolled on the floor laughing at the sight of Uchiha Sasuke covered in pink paint from the neck up. "Don't worry Sasuke" Naruto said "it'll come out on it's own in a week or so."

When they had all recovered enough to speak Kakashi said "My first impression is that I like you. Meet me on the roof." With that he shunshined away. Naruto shunshined away as well and left Hinata and Sasuke to walk up the steps.

While they were on the roof they shared their likes and dislikes and there was much rejoicing. At the end of the introductions Kakashi then gave them their instructions for the next day. "Tomorrow is the real genin test. Meet me at training ground 3 at 8 AM sharp. Don't be late and you shouldn't eat breakfast or you'll throw it up." With that he vanished with a shunshin and the three were left on the room alone.

Naruto told them "I don't know about you guys but I'm eating breakfast I've never done any thing that was hard enough to make me throw up." With that he shunshined away also once again leaving Hinata and a pink haired Sasuke to walk home.

Naruto reappeared camera in hand taking a snapshot of Sasuke. "I'll give this is Sakura to get her through those lonely nights." Sasuke managed to get out a kunai and lunge at Naruto but he had already vanished into a swirl of leaves.

The Next Day

At precisely 8 AM Naruto's alarm went off and he went through his daily grooming routine before heading off to Ichiraku's for a filling ramen breakfast. After that he went shopping for some new kunai and shuriken and finally headed towards training ground 3. When he got there at 10:30 AM he knew he would only have a 15 to 30 minute wait and was surprised to see both his teammates sleeping against tree stumps and woke them up.

"How long have you guys been here?" Naruto asked them and Hinata mumbled something about 9 o'clock.

"Well I heard that our sensei is always at least 2 and a half to 3 hours late to everything so I went and got some breakfast and went shopping until it was time for the test."

When Naruto mentioned breakfast both his teammates stomach's growled and Naruto could tell they hadn't taken his advice about eating before the test.

Kakashi picked that moment to make his appearance. "I thought I told you not to eat breakfast, Naruto."

Naruto casually replied "You made a recommendation not to eat. If you think you can make me throw it up you are welcome to try."

Kakashi whipped out 2 bells and, ignoring Naruto's challenge to him, began explaining the rules. "If you get a bell you pass. If you don't you fail. You have until noon to get them."

Hinata raised her hand and asked "But won't that mean someone won't get a bell what happens when one of us fails?"

"You'll be sent back to the academy to repeat and you can try again in another year" Kakashi said while jingling his bells, "the test starts now!" 

Naruto decides the best chance for success lies in an immediate and decisive strike so he releases his weights and kicks on his Sharingan putting a genjutsu over it the Hokage taught him years ago. _I've only got one shot at this once he sees my speed this won't work anymore._

Quickly he pulls the Sasuke to the side and offers him a bell in exchange for 5 seconds of cooperation. Sasuke has need what Naruto is capable of, and has a broken nose and pink hair to prove it, so he grudgingly agrees. Besides Sasuke thinks to himself if he doesn't work then he'll just take out Kakashi on his own.

As he waits for Pinky and Hinata to find decent hiding places he begins to stretch and yells out to Kakashi, standing in the middle of a clearing reading his book, "You should really stretch before we fight you could pull a muscle and hurt yourself."

Without looking up Kakashi chuckles and tells Naruto "I've been in hundreds of life or death battles, my cute little student, I think I'll be ok."

_Ok now's my chance. Remember move at normal genin speed._ Naruto thinks to himself as he moves to face Kakashi head on.

"Naruto we're ninja" Kakashi tells him "the point of being a ninja is to be stealthy and hide." Naruto ignores this piece of advice and starts to clumsily fight Kakashi.

Kakashi thinks to himself _Rookie of the Year honors sure have fallen a long way I need to tell the Hokage that we need to step up training in the Academy._

While he ponders the sad state of shinobi today right on schedule Sasuke flares his chakra as Naruto is attempting a pathetic leg sweep.

Sasuke yells out "Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu" and Naruto points in such an exaggerated manner that Kakashi can't help but look. As soon as he does Naruto super speeds away with the bells unfortunately for Kakashi he tied the bells a little too tightly to his pants and his pants came away with the bells.

Who knew that the legendary Copy Ninja didn't wear underwear?

Naruto quickly hands a bell to both Sasuke and Hinata and Kakashi covers himself with his book.

"Naruto you understand that you'll be sent back to the Academy if you give both of them a bell right..."

As he is speaking Hinata decides to step in to save her beloved. She yells "Unless you pass Naruto too I will tell my father that you had a special ninja test for just me that involved taking off your pants."

Kakashi quickly waved her off and said "No no. Juken hurts like a bitch and Hiashi has a temper. Naruto passes too. Congratulations you all pass. I hate you all. Meet me tomorrow at 9 AM on the bridge."

Kakashi quickly shunshins away in shame.

While Naruto does a happy dance Sasuke walks away shaking his head at the antics of his retarded team. _I'll never get enough power to defeat Itachi with this group of idiots._ While he is lost in thoughts of revenge he forgets about his pink hair and walks through town. Several things come to pass from this action. First, 37 fan girls decide he is gay and remove themselves from his fan club. Second, a flamingo falls in love with his hair and attempts to copulate with it. As Sasuke wipes the bird semen off his chin he hangs in head in shame. Itachi would be disappointed indeed.

Meanwhile, Naruto decides to ask Hinata on a date to Ichiraku's and she promptly passes out.

Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long since I have written for you. As always I hope you enjoyed this and would love to hear what you think. Remember to keep sending me avatar ideas. There are several I've seen so far that I am definitely using. A few more chapters and Sharingan Naruto will be finished so I will try to do some time skips shortly. Also more game mechanics you want to see. Definitely send me some of those. Thanks again for reading and I will see you again soon. 


End file.
